Double Trouble
by Sailor Midnight
Summary: Sequel to New Friends, Old Enemies Space is being torn apart by mysterious forces. The Sailor Scouts, along with their new allies, fight to keep the galaxy from being destroyed.


Title 

Title: Double Trouble (thanks for the title, Ray!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, the Scouts, or any other recognizable characters. I have no official permission to use them, but I am making $0.00 for this story, so please don't sue me. The character, Jennifer DeVir/Sailor Midnight is my creation. Ditto for Kissa and Kakra. If anyone wants to use them in a story (yeah, right) please ask me first. Thanks!

Feedback is welcome at: silver_blaze99@yahoo.com

Note: I use the English names of the Scouts and their enemies. DIC might not do a great job at dubbing Sailor Moon, but since I don't speak Japanese, the only Sailor Moon episodes I've seen are the ones on Cartoon Network.

Note 2: This Fic is a sequel to "New Friends, Old Enemies". I'm extremely confused about the ages of the Scouts. In this story, they are going to be about 15 and in the ninth grade. Jennifer DeVir is 17 and in the eleventh grade. I have absolutely no clue on Jedite's age, but in this story, it's not very important. Let's just say he's a year or two younger that Darien. I'm not sure if these are the right ages, but it's my fic and I can have them any age I want.

Italics are use for an individual's thoughts

**************************** - indicates a flashback

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All over Tokyo the sights and sounds of spring had started to appear. The cherry blossoms were in bloom, filling the air with a flowery fragrance and pink petals that danced about in the wind. The temperature was warm, but not too hot, and gentle breezes floated through open windows and doors. Birds were chirping and singing, and all through the city, everything was at peace. Suddenly, the tranquility was shattered by a very loud argument.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU SHOULD BE LEADER!! I'M THE LEADER OF THE SAILOR SCOUTS AND THAT'S THAT!"

"FACE IT, SERENA, YOU COULDN'T FIGHT YOUR WAY OUT OF A PAPER BAG! WE NEED SOMEBODY WHO CAN REALLY FIGHT TO LEAD US!"

"AND YOU THINK YOU COULD DO ANY BETTER?!?!"

"YES I DO, MEATBALL HEAD!"

"DON'T CALL ME MEATBALL HEAD!!"

"TTTTRRRRRHHHHHHHBBBBBBBB!!"

"TTTTRRRRRHHHHHHHBBBBBBBB!!"

Both girls stuck out their tongues and gave each other raspberries. Their companions just sighed. They hadn't been at Raye's temple for two minutes before the two were at it again. Serena and Raye were as different as night and day and clashed upon every issue. The fighting went on for another ten minutes, the volume of their voices increasing every second. Finally, their red-haired companion decided that she had had enough.

"Stop it you two! You're acting worse than preschoolers!"

Both Serena and Raye stopped and stared at the girl. If the normally easygoing and quiet Jennifer was complaining, then they must be really bad. They exchanged annoyed glares, but stopped arguing.

"Thank you." Jennifer simply said, and she sat back down to finish her pre-calculus homework. She had a lot to do and their constant yelling was giving her a headache.

All the girls had gone over to Raye's to "study" together. Most of the time they would just gossip or fool around, but once in a while they actually had to do work. Mina and Lita were attempting to do history homework, while Raye and Serena struggled with their foreign languages. Amy was writing a long essay and Jennifer was scribbling equations at a very fast pace. The girls' mentors, Luna and Artemis, had insisted that they do some work.

Just then, the sliding door connecting the room to the outside flew open. In the entrance stood two tall and hansom young men. Serena squealed a loud "Darien" before running into the black-haired man's arms. Jennifer was a little more calm and graceful as she glided to her blond prince and kissed him hello.

"Hey guys, almost done? It's Friday night and we should all go out. This will be the fist time we all can just hang without worrying about any nasties ruining it for us." Darien's comment was a bit of an understatement. Just this month, the Scouts were fighting youmas (sent by Jedite) and getting acquainted with a new Scout, Sailor Midnight. After Jedite reformed, they all were busy helping him fit in. They all agreed that it was time for a break.

"Where should we go?" questioned Mina.

"Not to the movies. The lovebirds will suck face during the whole thing and gross us out," answered Lita. Jennifer looked like she was going to object, but Lita quickly added, "Besides, there's nothing new out anyway."

"What about going to the mall?" suggested Serena.

"Yeah, and what are we going to do there? None of us have any money!" exclaimed Raye. None of the girls liked the fact that they were broke.

"What about that new after school club for teens. I heard it has a pretty good DJ on Fridays," said Amy. The group agreed and the girls went to their homes to change. They decided to meet back at seven and head to the club.

When the teens got to the club, the sounds of hit pop music and of teenagers shouting and having fun assaulted them. They noticed a sign that read (in Japanese) "Karaoke Every Night! Sing to your Favorite English or JPOP Hits!"

"Do you need help translating it, American?" teased Mina.

Jennifer just replied "I am quite capable of reading it, thank you very much," and then she stuck her tongue out at the blond-hair beauty. The girls never missed an opportunity to tease Jennifer about her Japanese-speaking skills.

They entered and stood in awe at the place. How could this many young adults be crammed in here? They didn't wonder for long. The party split into different directions: Serena, Jennifer, Darien, and Jedite took to the dance floor while the singles mixed and mingled, trying to catch a cute guy's eye. They were there for an hour when an announcement from the DJ booth caught their attention.

"Hey everyone! Let's get to some Karaoke!" yelled the DJ.

All the girls tried to convince Raye to get up and sing something, but she absolutely refused. She claimed that she hated to sing other people's songs. Jedite nudged Jennifer, "Why don't you try?"

"I have a bad case of stage fright, plus, I'm not that good at singing." Jennifer was once again showing her extremely shy side.

"Nonsense. We all have heard you sing. You can sing something in English and then no one will notice if you mess up." Jedite would not take "No" for an answer, and pushed her up to the DJ's stand. She rolled her eyes and looked at the list of songs. Among the Pop Hits and Bubblegum Music, she spied one of her favorite country songs, "Wide Open Spaces." She pointed the song out to the man and he gave her a slight nod before announcing her.

"Well, we found one volunteer. Her name is Jennifer and she's going to sing a little country tune from the Dixie Chicks. Let's all give her a warm welcome."

Everyone clapped as Jennifer ascended the stage. Her stomach was doing flip-flops and she was seriously feeling like she was going to lose her lunch. The music started and she started to sing very softly, her voice barely being pick up by the microphone that she had tightly in her grip. She caught sight of her friends in the crowd, whistling and cheering her on, and she gained some courage. The crowd listened to her sweet voice, not once complaining or booing her. Some people even started to dance. By the end of the song, Jennifer was singing louder and clearer. When she finished, the crowd erupted into a loud applause. Jennifer practically ran into Jedite's arms, glad her 15 minutes of fame were over.

"You have the voice of an angel, Princess." Jedite whispered into her ear. She gave a slight giggle and returned her gaze back to the stage and at the next "victim". She loved to sing, but she hated to be in front of a lot of people.

A couple hours later, the group decided to leave and they walked to each of their homes. Jedite escorted Jennifer to her door and gave her a brief goodnight kiss.

"Sweet dreams, my angel." Jennifer smiled as she watched him turn toward the stairs. He ended up getting an apartment above hers, so he could be near her. Jennifer went in and stopped dead in her tracks. There, in the middle of her apartment, stood Sailor Pluto. The Time Guardian smiled warmly at her and gestured for her to come in.

"Don't worry, Princess, I won't bite."

With the sound of Pluto's voice, Jennifer shook off her shock. She closed the door and then went over to the Guardian. Although she was still surprised, Jennifer had regained enough of her senses to talk to Pluto.

"Sailor Pluto, it's nice to see you again," Jennifer started. She had missed Pluto and was glad to finally get to talk to her.

"It's been a long time, Midnight. But I did not come for a social visit," replied the Guardian. Jennifer nodded. It was unusual for the Time Guardian to leave the Time Gate. Whatever made her seek Jennifer out must be really terrible. Jennifer removed her shoes and sat down on her couch. Pluto sat across from her in an armchair.

"So, what's up?" questioned Jennifer.

"Princess, there has been a disturbance in time and space. Many spatial-rips have opened and have negatively affected the Time Gate. Many past events have been altered, not in a big way, but nevertheless, have been altered. I have fixed these problems, but I don't know how long I can keep it up. I came to you first, before the others, because space is your domain to guard and I thought you would like to know." Pluto pulled out a small cube at set it on the coffee table that separated the two. She pressed a button, and instantly, a holographic image of the galaxy was projected above it. Jennifer noticed that scattered across the map were small, red specks. Pluto resumed her story:

"As you can see, there have been many of these attacks. I'm not sure what caused them, but whatever it is, it's extremely powerful. This is definitely a matter the Scouts should look into," concluded Sailor Pluto.

Jennifer thought over this information for a few moments. She then spoke to Pluto.

"Pluto, we need to tell the other Scouts."

"Agreed." Pluto waved her Garnet Orb and instantly the two super heroines were transported to Raye's temple. They now stood in the middle of the room where the Scouts usually met. Raye, who had been kneeling on the floor, sprang to her feet in surprise. Pluto waved the Garnet Orb again and in moments, the rest of the Scouts, including Darien, Jedite and the felines, were also standing in the room. All of them were shocked, but Jennifer just rolled her eyes. _Pluto can be such a show-off sometimes._ The Scouts began asking them a million questions, but Pluto and Jennifer were able to quiet them and explain the situation. Once everyone was caught up, the discussion on how to handle the problem started.

"What are these 'rips' doing to the universe?" Darien asked, "We need to know exactly the side effects if we want to fight them."

"Well, the only side effect I can detect is that they cause time to be changed slightly. But none of the changes are big. I have fixed anything that deviated from the original time line, but I don't know how long I can keep it up," answered Pluto.

"Could it be a natural occurrence?" Lita questioned. She knew it was highly improbable, but all causes needed to be checked.

"No. They are too uniformed to be natural. Besides, if they were supposed to occur, I would know about it," she replied.

Jennifer smirked. _Of course she would rub in the fact that she's "all knowing"._ Instead of voicing that thought, she just said, "Right, and I don't think whoever's doing it intends to change time, otherwise there would be larger blotches made on the time line." The others nodded in agreement.

The group talked late into the night, trying to figure the mystery out. All they ended up doing was talking in circles and thoroughly confusing themselves. When Pluto noticed Serena and some of the others drooping in exhaustion, she quickly ended the meeting. She then zapped them all back to their houses. She also turned back the clock for them so they could get a good night's sleep. She felt like they would need it. She then disappeared in a flash of light, returning to the Time Gate.

Light-years away from the sleeping Scouts, the creatures responsible for the spatial rips talked and laughed merrily. They were on top of a platform floating in the middle of their dimension. Millions of colored light swirled around them, twisting and turning in a multitude of different patterns. The platform was decorated with ivy-covered columns and lavish furniture. The two miscreants were lounging upon brightly colored cushions that were scattered everywhere.

These two beings were a sight to look at. They were tall female humanoids who looked almost identical. Both of them had pale green skin and dark green hair, highlighted in silver. Their violet eyes were also the same and both of them had heavy make-up upon their faces. That's where the similarities ended. One of them had long hair that flowed down to her mid-back. She was wearing a bright purple mini-skirt and a black tube top. She also had on black thigh-high boots and a black-leather belt cinched just below her waist. Her twin had medium-length hair, which she spiked up into different directions. Her outfit consisted of tight, black, pleather-pants and purple calf-length boots. She wore a purple vest that was held together by a single gold chain. She also had a matching golden chain belt draped upon her hips.

They had one more similarity: Although both of these aliens were extremely beautiful, they had a permanent frown etched upon their faces and their eyes shown with pure evil.

"Messing with space/time is fun! Let's go play some more!" exclaimed the longhaired girl. She was draped upon multi-colored couch and was playing with a purple-black ball of energy.

"Not now. We have more important things to do. Once we figure out how to get rid of the Sailor Scouts, then you can have all the fun with this galaxy that you want," replied the second female. The first girl pouted at this statement. Then her face brightened with at the thought of revenge toward the Scouts.

"Kissa, how about we send some of our 'friends' to take care of them?" she asked.

"Good thinking, Kakra. We can send down a youma or two…"

"Or three or four!!" interrupted Kakra excitedly.

"…and we will finally be rid of those blasted Scouts!" finished Kissa.

Then the two identical girls started to laugh evilly. Their peals of laugher echoed about the area as the two evil women followed through with their evil plan.

"Hey Jennifer, wait up!"

Jennifer turned to see Serena, Mina, and Lita running towards her with Raye and Amy in tow. Jennifer had headed over to the mall because she, unlike the others, actually had some money to spend for a change.

"Hey guys! What are you guys doing here?" questioned Jennifer.

"We came to just hang out, since we're all broke. What are you doing?" said Mina.

"I actually have some money, so I getting a C.D. Y'all wanna come with me?"

All the girls nodded in agreement. The group spent an hour in the music store, listening to music and goofing around. Jennifer finally found the C.D. she wanted and the girls decided to have lunch in the food court. They were halfway there when they heard a horrifying scream.

"HHHEEELLLPPP MMMEEE!!!"

The teens rushed to the center of the mall to find a ten foot tall youma terrorizing the shoppers. With a collective sigh, the girls headed toward a deserted corner to transform.

"MERCURY STAR POWER!!"

"MARS STAR POWER!!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!!"

"MIDNIGHT STAR POWER!!"

"MOON COSMIC POWER!!

The normal group of teenagers that was there moments before was replaced with the famous super heroines, the Sailor Scouts. The girls quickly surrounded the youma and went through their pre-fight speeches.

"How dared you scare and harm innocent shoppers! And on a day when everything is on sale! This crime is unforgivable! In the name of the Moon…" started Sailor Moon.

"…Mercury…"

"…Mars…"

"…Jupiter…"

"…Venus…"

"…and space…"

"…we will punish you!" finished the group. The youma only paused a moment before charging the nearest Scout, Sailor Mercury. Before it made contact, she dodged and initiated her attack.

"MERCURY…ICE...STORM…BLAST!!"

Although the attack was aimed directly at the monster, the wall of ice suddenly turned and headed back toward Sailor Mercury. The very surprised Scout barely had enough time to get out of the way. The attack ended up freezing a trashcan that had been directly behind her. The other Scouts dropped the mouths open in shock. When the youma began another attack, the Scouts dove behind a set of benches for cover.

"How did it do that?!?" exclaimed Sailor Mars.

"It's bending space. That's how it turned Mercury's attack on her," stated Jennifer.

"How can we fight it if all our attacks will just come back to us?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

Jennifer thought for a moment. She looked around the food court and suddenly spied a row of mirrors that were directly behind the monster. An idea quickly formed in her mind.

"Here's what we should do…"

The monster continued to stalk and rage around the food court while the Scouts hurriedly planned their attack. It destroyed and upturned benches and tables looking for its opponents. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars leaped behind the monster while the others surrounded it from the front. The Scouts began releasing their attacks at the creature all at once but the youma reversed each attack. The girls maneuvered it closer and closer to the mirrors until they were right on top of them.

"Now, Sailor Moon!!" yelled Sailor Midnight.

Sailor Moon once again yelled her attack.

"MOON…SCEPTER…ELIMINATION!!!"

The youma, predictably, turned the attack against Sailor Moon, who jumped out of the way. The youma, too busy blocking the other Scouts' attacks, didn't notice that Sailor Moon's attack reflected against the mirror and was heading toward it again. The youma looked back just as the Moon energy hit it.

"AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!!"

The creature was dusted. The Scouts high-fived and congratulated each other. They continued to do this until all their communicators went off at once. Each answered their communicator and were surprised to see Luna on each one.

"Scouts, there is a youma attacking people in front of the high school. Tuxedo Mask and General Jedite are fighting it, but they need help. Hurry up, Sailors!"

The girls let out a collective groan and rushed to their next fight.

Later that night, the Scouts met at Raye's temple. They had fought a total of five youmas in a row, and they were all exhausted. Not only were they dead tired, they all also had multiple cuts and bruises. None of their injuries were serious; the worst wound was Jedite's black eye. They all felt miserable anyway. Luna and Artemis insisted that the whole group meet and discuss the monster attack. Needless to say, the Scouts did not feel like talking.

"Come on, Luna. We're all tired. Can we just go home?" whined Serena.

"Yeah, Luna. We can discuss this tomorrow," said Mina.

"No. We are discussing this now," replied Luna. "Those youmas might come back tomorrow and we still wouldn't have a plan to fight them."

"Luna's right. These youmas are definitely connected to those spatial disruptions Pluto told us about. We need to discover what these things are after." Jennifer was very worried about these new attacks. Although she wasn't psychic like Raye, Jennifer had a very bad feeling about all of this.

Artemis suddenly had an idea. "Amy, open the archive files from the Silver Millenium that are on your computer." Amy complied and a list of hundreds of files scrolled down the face of her computer. Artemis spoke again, "Now, search the files for any reference of aliens that can bend time and space."

Amy typed in the necessary code and pressed 'Enter'. Almost immediately, the list shortened to two entries. Amy read the names out loud: "Kissa and Kakra."

"Oh, no," whispered Jennifer. The names had triggered another one of her forgotten memories, one that she didn't want to remember. Everyone turned to look at her. Luna asked, "Do you know them? Could they be the ones behind it?"

As memories filled her head, Jennifer explained, "Kissa and Kakra were a set of twins from an asteroid far from the realms of the Moon Kingdom. They were evil, the badest of the bad, and were bent on destroying Queen Serenity's kingdom. Since they were attacking with youmas that could bend space, Queen Serenity asked me to lead the soldiers she was sending to combat them. We managed to banish them from our dimension, but we lost many of our forces when fighting their youmas. We weren't sure if they were gone for good, so the Queen asked me to keep a close eye on space. That's why I wasn't at court often, I had to make sure those two didn't come back." When she finished, she was surrounded by shocked silence.

"That would explain a lot," Amy said as she started to type frantically on her computer.

"What are you doing, Amy?" asked Luna.

"I'm configuring my computer to detect the irregular molecule displacement that indicates when fluctuations in time/space are occurring," stated Amy.

"Good idea, Amy," said Artemis. Jennifer and Luna nodded in agreement. The rest of the group looked at her.

"What?????" exclaimed the confused group.

Amy, Jennifer and the cats sweat-dropped. "I'm programming my computer to let me know when someone is opening a portal to the other dimension."

"Oooooohhhhhh…." Chorused the teens, but they still looked clueless.

The girls decided to call it a night. Darien took Serena, Amy, and Luna home while Mina, Lita, Jennifer, Jedite, and Artemis walked in the opposite direction. The events of the day had taken their toll on the teenagers. By the time Jennifer and Jedite arrived at their apartment building, Jennifer could barely keep her eyes open. Jedite ended up carrying her into her apartment and laying her onto her bed. Jennifer was asleep before her head touched the pillow. Despite his own exhaustion, Jedite could help but smile.

"Good night, my Angel," he whispered as he turned out the light and quietly made his way to his apartment.

Jennifer was rudely awakened the next morning by a loud beeping sound. Somewhere in her foggy memory, she remembered that it was Sunday and that she could sleep in. She pounded the "Sleep" button on her alarm clock, but the annoying beeping continued. Still half-asleep and becoming more frustrated, Jennifer tried a few more times. When the beeping still wouldn't stop, she grabbed the offending alarm and threw it across the room. There was a satisfying crash, but the incessant beeping continued. Jennifer finally realized that the sound was coming from her communicator and not her now-broken alarm clock. Looking at the clock, she winced. It didn't look like it could be fixed. Jennifer sighed; she was going to have to buy a new one. Tearing her gaze away from the clock, Jennifer picked up her communicator and pressed a button.

"Midnight here," Jennifer answered tiredly.

"What took you so long?" asked an outraged Sailor Mars, "We're fighting a youma by the arcade and need back up." In the background, Jennifer could hear sounds of a fight along with Sailor Mercury's and Sailor Jupiter's voices.

"I'll be right there," said Jennifer noticing that Mars already sighed off. An adrenaline rush had replaced her fatigue as she reached for her transformation pen. She shut off her communicator just as a loud knock sounded on her door. She jumped up and rushed to open it. Jedite stood in her doorway, already transformed and his black eye almost healed. She gave him a small, brief smile and raised her pen.

"MIDNIGHT STAR POWER!!"

Seconds later, the two superheroes were running down the busy Tokyo streets.

Meanwhile, half of the Sailor Senshi were fighting a huge, ugly youma. Sailor Mercury's computer had alerted her when the monster passed between the dimensions. She had contacted Luna and rushed to the scene. Because of the computer's warning, the youma hadn't had the chance to drain the energy of too many people. The creature itself looked as if it had came out of a nightmare. It was very tall, easily twice the height of Sailor Mercury. It was all black with gray horns protruding out of its head. It wore gray armor that was decorated with more horns and disturbing symbols. It was flinging black balls of energy at anything that moved, often missing and destroying parts of buildings. Sailor Mercury quickly summoned her powers.

"MERCURY…BUBBLES…BLAST!!"

A dense fog descended the area, allowing people to escape. By the time the fog cleared, only the youma and Mercury remained.

"Big mistake, Sailor Brat," hissed the youma as it hurled a ball of energy in Mercury's direction. Sailor Mercury easily jumped out of the way and launched another attack.

"MERCURY…ICE...STORM…BLAST!!"

The tidal wave of icy water heading towards the youma stopped in mid-flight. Like the monsters from the day before, this ugly creature could bend space. The blast of water turned back the way it came and almost hit Mercury. Before the youma could initiate another attack, two voices rang out across the deserted street. Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus had arrived!

"Take this, ugly!" was the only warning Sailor Mars gave before she unleashed her attack.

"MARS…FIREBALL…IGNITE!!"

Giant flames leapt from her outstretch fingers, but like Mercury's attack, it too turned on its owner. Jumping out of the way, Sailor Mars decided that they needed more help, NOW. She dove behind a bench and pulled out her communicator. She called Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Moon and got two "I'm on my way"s. She then called Sailor Midnight's communicator and was extremely annoyed when no one picked up. She was about to turn it off when a tired Jennifer answered. Sailor Mars was furious and let out her frustration out on Jennifer. Mars quickly told her where to go and turned off the communicator without waiting for an answer. She returned to the fight.

The youma had cornered Mercury and Venus, but before it could drain their energy, Sailor Mars let out another attack. The distracted youma was singed and Mercury and Venus were able to jump away as the creature screamed in pain. The Scouts flew behind a partly destroyed wall.

"I…don't..know..how..long..we..can..hold..them," gasped Sailor Venus.

"The others will be here soon," stated Sailor Mercury aloud. Under her breath she added, "I hope."

"They'd better. Or, when I get my hands on them, they will seriously regret it!" raged Mars.

"Don't go postal, Mars," said a voice from behind them. The three tired Scouts turned to find the rest of their team behind them. Sailor Midnight stood with Jedite, her chakrams ready for battle. Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter stood with Tuxedo Mask, also looking ready to fight. The new arrivals quickly assessed the situation and confronted the youma. Sailor Moon stepped out in front to give her usual speech.

"How dare you attack innocent civilians. I was trying to sleep in today, and you ruined that. It's a crime that's unforgivable. In the name of the Moon….AHHHHHHHHH!"

The youma apparently hated Sailor Moon's speech because it threw a large ball of energy before she could finish. Not able to move away in time, Sailor Moon was swooped up by Tuxedo Mask moments before the energy hit. The monster took no notice of this and continued to aim and launch energy balls at the Scouts. The Scouts dodged them all, and the stray energy slammed into buildings and cars all around them. The Scouts also unleashed their own attacks, but they continued to bounce away.

Jedite decided to try a new tactic and jumped right beside the monster. He drew his sword lightning fast and slashed out at the creature. The youma was equally quick and knocked Jedite down before the sword could hit its mark. Jedite was dazed and didn't see the monster aiming for him, but Sailor Midnight did. Before anyone could stop her, Sailor Midnight moved in front of him and to intercept the attack. Midnight braced her self, but just before the energy hit her, it bounced off an invisible shield. The energy flew back at the amazed youma and struck it head on. Static was heard as the energy coursed through the youma's body. The youma screamed in pain and Sailor Moon wasted no time in dusting the monster.

"MOON…SCEPTER…ELIMINATION!!!"

Another soul-shattering scream was torn from the monster's mouth as it disintegrated into moon dust. Everyone but Sailor Mercury ignored the scattering particles and headed over to Midnight, all their mouths agape. Mercury kneeled down, gathered some of the dust in a clean test tube, and put the tube away before joining the group.

"Are you okay?"

"What did you do?"

"How'd you do that?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE!?!" Of course that last statement was from Sailor Mars, who was exhausted and angry. That's never a good combination with this Scout.

"I have no idea. All I did was hold out my hands and…" Sailor Midnight was interrupted mid-sentence by the sound of a portal opening. Kakra stepped out of the portal and looked around. She didn't pay attention to any of the Scouts, even though they started to move around her. Kakra had a bored look upon her face and twirled a strand of her long hair with her fingers. She finally looked at the Scouts, and although she was surrounded, she was completely calm.

"Hello, Sailor Brats. My name is Kakra. My sister, Kissa, and I are trying to take over the universe and you sorry excuses for superheroes are getting in our way. I don't think that's very nice of you. We tried to be fair about it, but now we're going to start playing dirty."

Sailor Moon had heard enough. She may have been a crybaby sometimes, but she wouldn't let some alien from another dimension insult her friends. "You listen here. I'm sick of you sending these youmas and taking people's energy. This is the last time you will terrorize this city. In the name of the…."

"Oh, shut up, Moon brat. Can't you see that no one wants to hear your stupid speeches? As for your feelings about what we're doing, I don't care. And you pests will never beat us. Especially when we take the only person that can stop us." Just as Kakra finished, a portal opened up behind Sailor Midnight. Immediately, two arms reached out and grabbed her around the waist. Midnight was wrenched back into the portal and disappeared with a startled cry. The portal was gone as fast as it appeared. All of this happened in a few moments. Before anybody could react, Sailor Midnight was gone.

Kakra looked at the surprised Scouts and smirked. Her smug look turned to concern when seven angry superheroes started to close in and charge their attacks. She gave the Scouts a raspberry and melted into her portal. Jedite rushed after her, but the portal closed and left him empty handed.

For a few seconds, everyone stood in shocked silence. Jedite stared at the vacant spot of concrete where his beloved was just minutes before. Tuxedo Mask walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get her back, but we need to leave. The authorities will be here any moment." To confirm Tuxedo Mask's statement, sirens began to blare in the distance. When the police turned down the street, no trace of the Scouts could be seen.

The superheroes ran as fast as they could to Raye's temple. Luna and Artemis met the distraught teens as they were running up the grand stairs in front of the temple. The girls were in hysterics and Tuxedo Mask, although very worried, was trying to calm them down. Jedite was worse; His eyes were glassy and he had no expression on his face. At the feline's insistence, the group undid their transformations and made their way inside. After quieting down the girls and throwing a peculiar glance at Jedite, the cats noticed that Jennifer was not with them.

"What happened? Where's Jennifer?" asked a very concerned Luna. That's all it took. Jedite snapped out of his trance and looked directly at Luna. His eyes were no longer glazed over, but instead were cold and angry. His barely-controlled rage flashed in them along with fierce determination.

"They took her." The words were quiet, but hard. The group looked at him in surprise. It was scary; he looked almost exactly like he did when he was under the Negaverse's control. A moment later, his eyes softened. "We have to find her. I can't lose her, not now that I finally found her."

"We will, Jedite, but first we need to bring Luna and Artemis up to speed. They may be able to help." Darien smiled supportively at his friend. He knew exactly how Jedite felt; if had been Serena, Darien would be acting just like him.

"Yeah, what's going on?" asked Artemis. Darien narrated what happened in the past couple of hours. The others would add bits and pieces her and there; especially Serena who said, "They interrupted my speech, twice!" When he was finished, everyone was lost in thought as they tried to think of a plan to get Jennifer back. Amy suddenly remembered the dust she had collected. She pulled the tube out and used her computer to analyze it. The others realized what she was doing and waited anxiously for results. Taking a pause from typing, Amy looked at the group.

"I don't know how long this is going to take. It will probably take at least all of tomorrow. We.." started Amy.

Jedite interrupted her, "You mean there's nothing we can do now? We have to just sit here and wait?!?"

"Calm down, Jedite. Amy's doing the best she can. Now, the girls have school in the morning. We need to make up a story as to why Jennifer isn't in class," said Luna.

"Luna's right. We'll say she's sick with a bad case of the flu," said Mina.

"And we'll meet here tomorrow after school to see if Amy's computer got any results," finished Lita.

"And Jedite, you'll stay at my apartment tonight. I don't think you should be alone," added Darien. He wanted not only to be there for Jedite as a friend, but Darien also wanted to make sure Jedite didn't do anything stupid before they had a plan. Jedite just gave a small nod. Everyone agreed on the plan and head for their homes.

Darien and Jedite drove to his apartment. Jedite went immediately to the balcony and just stared out at the sky. Darien knew that he just wanted to be alone, so he made himself busy around the house. When night fell, Jedite laid down on the couch and tried to sleep. It wasn't easy. Sleep was right there, but just out of his reach. Finally, in the early hours of the morning, Jedite fell into a restless sleep with one thought on his mind. _Where are you, Angel?_

Meanwhile, Jennifer was also having problems sleeping. At the moment, she was in the middle of a small room with no windows or doors. The only way in or out were through dimensional portals. The room was completely dark and it was cold and dank. Jennifer had long ago given up yelling and shouting at her captors; they were obviously not listening. She sat on the cold floor, damp and miserable. She had tried to go to sleep, but her mind was restless. It kept going over the events that had lead up to her predicament…

*****************************************************************

Sailor Midnight felt the arms encircle her waist and could only let out a small cry before she was roughly pulled backward. The mysterious arms let go of her right after the portal closed and the off-balanced Scout fell and landed hard on her bottom. She slowly picked herself off the ground, rubbing her sore backside, and turned to she her kidnapper. She was not surprised to see Kissa leaning up against a column, smirking at her. She got ready to charge her, but just as she started to move, a column appeared behind her. Magical chains and manacles also emerged and clamped onto Midnight's wrists and ankles, pulling her roughly against the column. Before she could demand answers, another portal opened and Kakra stepped gracefully through it.

"Boy, those Scouts were easier to distract than I thought!" exclaimed Kakra.

"I told you that they pretty much just airheads," said Kissa. Midnight didn't liked being called an airhead and prepared to use her attack to break the chains. Kissa looked at her and laughed. "Stupid girl, that won't work. Did you think that we wouldn't be prepared? Those chains absorb any kind attack you aim at them."

Just as the alien said, Sailor Midnight could not break the bonds holding her. She pouted at this and resigned to listen to the twins, just for now.

"That's better. We couldn't have you messing up our plans now could we? You know, now that we have you, your little friends have no chance against us," Kissa gloated.

"No matter if I'm there or not, Sailor Moon and the Senshi will destroy you, that I have no doubt about," stated Midnight, determination coloring her voice.

"Then your more foolish than I thought. Don't you see? Even the Imperial Silver Crystal has little effect on our youmas. We will have our revenge against you and the Scouts!" cried Kissa. Midnight kept quiet. _Why is it that every bad guy in the universe insists on telling their prisoners their plans? It just makes things easier for us._ She kept these thoughts to herself and listened. Kissa continued to narrate, "When we came to your galaxy all those years ago, we decided that you primitive people didn't deserve it. That place was perfect for us to start our own empire. We thought it would be easy to eradicate you, especially since nobody knew the secrets about space like we did. We underestimated your queen, and YOU trapped us in here. When we finally broke out of our prison, we decided that now was the time to rid this galaxy of its pathetic inhabitants and claim it for ourselves. Too bad Queen Serenity is already dead. Oh, well. Destroying her Scouts should satisfy our pledge for revenge." Kissa finished, but something didn't make sense to Midnight. Suddenly, it hit her.

"But why all the spatial rips? It's only weakening this galaxy. And why are you gathering people's energy?"

"Stupid fool. We don't want to live in your galaxy. We want its resources and minerals. It has everything we need to make a powerful empire, but we want it in our dimension. The rips we made are weakening the barriers between our dimensions. We're going to pull your galaxy into our dimension and create the perfect kingdom. All that will be left in your dimension will be a black, empty void," stated Kissa smugly.

Kakra added, "We need all that energy to help us pull it through. It's going to be so much fun! We'll have a big place to play when we're finished."

Midnight stared at them with wide eyes. _Don't they know what would happen to our universe if they did that?_ "You can't! The universe would be weakened beyond repair and it would collapse on itself. You would destroy hundreds of planets and kill billions!!"

"Not our problem. We will be here when that happens," Kissa responded coldly. "Now, let's make sure you can't cause us anymore problems." As she said this, Kissa reached up and removed Sailor Midnight's tiara. Her fuku faded into translucent black ribbons and was replaced with a rumpled school uniform. Jennifer stood, chained, in the place of Sailor Midnight. The tiara in Kissa's hand turned into Jennifer's transformation pen. Kakra saw all this and looked excitedly at the pen.

"Ooooo…Kissa, can I keep it? I promise I won't let her get it back. It's sooooooo cool!"

"Sure, Kakra. This brat won't need it anymore." Kissa handed the pen to Kakra, who took it quickly and went off to play with it. Kissa snapped her fingers and the chains and column holding Jennifer vanished and she fell to the floor. Before she could get up again, the floor underneath her opened up and she fell into the darkness…

*****************************************************************

She had landed hard on bottom yet again. The portal above her vanished, leaving her in the dark. Tears fell unbidden from her eyes, but she knew she couldn't give up hope. _Jedite and the others will find me_, Jennifer thought. All she could do now was wait.

The next of school was hard for all of the girls. They all kept worrying about Jennifer and how they were going to get her back. Serena had gotten up extra early and called Crossroads High School, pretending to be a sick Jennifer. She told them that she had gotten a really bad virus and didn't know when she would be back. Since Jennifer was a pretty good student, the school didn't ask any questions on how true it was. They only asked if anyone was going to pick up homework she missed. Serena answered affirmatively and hung up the phone. Serena also made sure that she wasn't late to class. She didn't want to get detention and waste time in getting to the temple.

Raye was surprised to find that Serena was the first to show up. Serena may be late for most everything, but she would do anything for a friend. The others were equally punctual and, for the first time in the history of the Sailor Scouts, they started the meeting on time. The whole group, especially a very worried Jedite, waited anxiously for Amy to get her results. They waited for only a few minutes, but each second dragged for an eternity. Finally, a small beep was heard and Amy paused in her frantic typing. She looked at the new information with wide eyes, so completely absorbed in her work that she forgot about the teens around her.

"Well…" started Lita, breaking Amy's concentration.

"Yeah, Ames, what did ya find?" asked Serena.

"The composition of the youma is entirely different than anything I have encountered before. This is probably because it originated in another dimension. But, I think I may be able to find exactly what dimension it's from," explained Amy.

"But, how will we be able to get in that dimension? None of us know how to teleport or open portals," stated Mina.

"I do," Jedite whispered quietly. Everyone stopped and looked at him like he had grown an extra head, even Amy. Jedite took this as a sign to continue, "Remember, I was taught how to teleport when Beryl brainwashed me. It usually takes too much energy to do it, that's why I never teleported to battles or anything like that. But this is an emergency. And I would do anything to save Jennifer."

The group stared at him, dumbfounded. They hadn't realized that he could use any of his old powers. Lita then thought of something:

"But you would have to go alone. None of us can teleport, and you wouldn't be strong enough to bring all of us. What will you do when you're there?"

"I'll find Jennifer. If she can bend space like the youmas we fought, maybe she can create portals too. She can open a portal and let y'all through," he finished.

Luna objected, "Your plan has too many 'ifs'. We can't risk you being trapped in that dimension."

"Luna has a point," agreed Artemis.

"Well, do any of you have any better ideas? If you do, please tell me, but I am going to save Jennifer. And I'm not going to wait any longer!" Everyone was silent after Jedite's outburst until Amy spoke.

"I'll modify our communicators to be able to transmit across dimensions. I'll give you one, and when you find her, contact us." Amy started to take apart her communicator. Serena silently handed Amy hers and Amy began to make the similar modifications.

"Thank you," Jedite whispered and the group started to sort out the details of the plan.

About two hours later, they were ready. Amy handed Jedite the modified communicator and he nodded his thanks. He looked at the group and simply said,

"I'm going to get her back."

The others spoke words of encouragement as he silently transformed. He stepped away from the group and closed his eyes. In a flash of light, he was gone. The teens waited for a moment and then went back inside the temple, anxious to hear from Jedite.

When he opened his eyes, Jedite found himself in the middle of a lavishly decorated room. Roman columns and green ivy decorated the room and in the middle there were a couple of comfortable couches. There were no walls surrounding the room. Colorful energy swirled in their place. Jedite looked around quickly, but he couldn't find his beloved. _Where is she?_

Suddenly Jedite heard the sound of a dimensional portal opening. He dove behind a column and prayed that he wouldn't be found. Kakra emerged from the opening, twirling something in her hand. When Jedite took a closer look, he was alarmed to find that it was Jennifer's transformation pen. _Great. Now I need to find Jennifer and get her pen back._ He continued to watch the beautiful alien even as she opened another portal, in the floor? She started to talk to someone and Jedite strained to listen.

"Hello, space brat. Having fun yet?" Kakra questioned, feigning innocence.

"Let me go, you ugly, old wench!" exclaimed a voice from below Kakra's feet. Jedite's heart leapt into his throat; that was Jennifer!

"Tsk. Tsk. Such language from a Sailor Senshi. What your mother say?" teased Kakra.

"You want to hear bad?" asked Jennifer, just before she launched into a string of curses in English, all aimed at Kakra and her sister. Even though Jedite knew very little English, he understood enough to realize how much his "innocent" little angel really knew. Kakra obviously knew a lot more English than Jedite because her face twisted in anger and she threw the pen in her hand in disgust. The pen rolled near the edge of the portal but didn't fall in. Kakra then stormed off, closing the portal above Jennifer's head and opening one right in front of her. When she was gone, Jedite rushed over and picked up then pen and then examined the floor. He couldn't find anyway to open it, so he teleported down.

He appeared in the pitch-black cell and immediately fell to his knees. Two teleports in that short amount of time really drained him. He heard movement to his right, and just before he could get tackled, he moved back. His attacker flew past him and Jedite pinned the person to the ground. For a minute, the only thing Jedite heard was the mysterious figure and his ragged breathing.

"Jedite?" asked a voice directly under him.

"Jennifer!" he exclaimed and helped his angel up. She embraced him tightly and quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't know it was you," Jennifer quickly said.

"That's alright, angel. Are you okay?" Jedite asked. He couldn't see her face, but felt her nod against his chest.

"I don't have my transformation pen, though. I'm not much help without it." Just as she said this, Jedite smiled and handed her the pen in his hand.

"I found this on the ground after I heard a rather interesting speech from someone in this cell." Jennifer was thankful that in the dark, he couldn't she her blush in embarrassment. She quickly yelled,

"MIDNIGHT STAR POWER!!"

The lights from her transformation lit up the cell for a few seconds before darkness descended once again. Sailor Midnight felt a familiar power rush through her and the reassuring weight of her chakrams on her hip and smiled.

"Jedite, how did you get in here? Can we use it to get out?" she questioned the general, as he slowly got up. He swayed and was about to collapse again when Midnight grabbed him and slung his arm over her shoulder, easily supporting him.

"No. I teleported in and am too weak to do it again. I thought that since you were able to bend space, maybe you can open portals too."

"Well, I can try," she replied and lowered him down again. She stood in the middle of the cell and closed her eyes. She cleared her mind and suddenly, by instinct, opened the portal. She held onto Jedite and leaped out of the dark prison. She closed the portal behind her and went to Jedite's side.

"How'd you do that?" he asked.

"I have no idea. I just did. Right now, that's not important. I need to get you to safety so I can destroy those terrible twins." Jedite shook his head weakly, and said,

"No, the others are waiting for me to contact them. If you can open a portal, you can let them through and you can fight them together." Jennifer nodded led him over behind a column, so they could have some cover. He reached into his pocket and clicked the communicator on.

"Jedite to Mercury." A picture came through, but was almost unreadable by the amount of static interrupting it. A disrupted voice answered,

"Mercury here. Are you alright? Did you find her?" Jedite quickly explained the situation and nodded to Sailor Midnight. She stood and opened a portal, directly in front of the surprised Scouts.

"'Bout time you called. Let's kick some nega-creep butt!!" exclaimed Raye. Everyone quickly transformed and ran into the portal. The felines stayed behind and waved their paws as the portal closed. The Scouts took turns hugging Sailor Midnight and asking her questions.

Everyone hushed when they heard the familiar sound of a portal opening. But instead of a small opening appearing, the entire room swirled and faded and turned into a grand throne room. The floor and walls were made of dark stone and a dense fog gathered at the Scouts' feet. About thirty meters in front of the group, there were two ebony, ornate daises. The twins sat comfortably in the thrones, evil smiles spread across their faces. The Scouts spread into their fighting positions while Tuxedo Mask knelt by Jedite. Jedite was rapidly gaining strength, but was still too weak to help in the fight. Kissa spoke to the group,

"Nice of you to join us, Sailor wimps. I didn't think that you would be competent enough to find our dimension. It doesn't make any difference. You all will die, and we will bring your galaxy into our dimension." Kissa paused and looked at Sailor Midnight with a deadly glare, "And you. I heard what you said about me and my sister. You will have a long, painful death for daring to insult us like that."

"Jeez. And you said I talk too much. Let's get them, Scouts!" shouted Sailor Moon and the battle began.

In a matter of seconds, the entire room was filled with sounds of the Scouts attacking and of the twins countering. Different colored lights flashed as extreme amounts of energy were released on both sides. The Scouts, for the most part, had scattered, trying to catch the space-bending aliens by surprise. The aliens, likewise, repelled any attacks the Scouts threw at them. The battle was at a stalemate.

Sailor Midnight, who was protecting the still weak Jedite from stray bolts of energy, felt a strange awareness spread through her. She started to feel when the aliens were bending space and she could feel the effect that all the attacks had on the dimension's strength. She suddenly realized that unlike their dimension, this one couldn't handle the Scouts attacks. Much like the spatial rips that weakened their galaxy, this dimension also started to weaken. The alarming thing was that it was doing it at a faster rate.

Sailor Midnight tried to shout for the others to stop, but they couldn't hear her over the noise of battle. The entire room started to shake and everyone was thrown to the ground. It was too late. Midnight opened a portal as the dimension continued to shake violently.

"Everyone, get back to our dimension! Hurry!" she shouted.

The Scouts, while making sure the evil twins didn't try anything, went through one by one. Sailor Midnight, not haven developed her new power yet, started to weaken. She made sure everyone had gone through and was about to go through her self, when Kissa grabbed her wrist and pulled her away. The portal vanished along with Midnight's concentration. Kissa quickly punched Midnight and let go of her arm, allowing the momentum of the blow to throw her to the ground.

"You're not getting away. You're going to stay as this dimension collapses on itself. We will come back, and finish your friends another time." As she said this, Kissa opened a portal to another dimension.

"Yeah, Bye-bye!" exclaimed Kakra as she too made an opening.

"I don't think so," whispered Midnight as she called upon the powers of space and used the last of her energy to close both portals. The shocked twins tried to open them again, but space was sealed off to them.

Another, more violent quake shook the dimension and they all fell to the ground. Pieces of ceiling started to fall, creating a hailstorm of stone. Rips opened and closed, leaving ugly scars upon space itself. Fires broke out and the air became smoky and impossible to breathe.

Kakra lunged at Midnight, only to fall to the ground when the Scout dodged. Kissa came and landed a strong punch to Midnight's stomach, knocking the air from her lungs. She gasped for breath and was grabbed by Kakra, who pinned her arms behind her. Kissa, still unable to use her powers, started to beat the defenseless Scout.

"Well, if I"

*Whack!*

"have to die,"

*Smack!*

"at least"

*Punch!*

"I'll take you down"

*Whack!*

"with me!" raged Kissa as she continued to punch Sailor Midnight. As the enraged alien's fist connected with the Scout's head, Midnight felt her consciousness start to fade. Somehow she was able to twist out of Kakra's grip and fell painfully to the ground. Kissa accidentally hit Kakra and both were thrown off balance as the chamber shook again. The twins tumbled and fell into one of the spatial rips. The rip immediately closed, cutting off the alien's painful screams. Falling into these spatial rips were much like falling into a black hole and the twins were literally torn apart, molecule by molecule.

Sailor Midnight didn't notice any of this; she barely had the strength to sit up. She tried to inhale, but the only air that her lungs got was thick and smoky. Her battered body finally gave out, and she surrendered to the blissful darkness of unconsciousness as the dimension continued to violently break down.

In the middle of the Cherry Hill Temple's courtyard suddenly appeared a circular portal. Loud noises of rocks tumbling and earth shaking emerged from the opening. Two worried felines approached the portal cautiously, trying to see what was happening on the other side. One at a time, seven superheroes ran out, all out of breath. Jedite, who was the last one out, looked back to the opening.

"Come on, Midnight! Hurry up!" called her fellow Scouts, trying to urge her through.

"Please, Angel, hurry," whispered Jedite, eyes fixed on the straining figure on the other side. She looked at the group and moved toward the portal, but a hand reached out and grabbed the girl's wrist and Kissa came into view. The alien gave the Scout a solid right-hook and the portal winked out of existence.

"NOOOOOO!" shouted Jedite as he fell to his knees in despair. _I can't lose her again. I just can't!_ his soul cried. The others shared his disbelief and grief. They stared at the empty space, tears filling their eyes. Sailor Moon ran into Tuxedo Mask's embrace and started to cry while he tried in vain to comfort her.

The dimension that they had left had been falling apart. All of them knew that it was collapsing on itself and that when it did, nothing would survive. If Sailor Midnight didn't make it out of the dimension in time, she would be killed.

Jedite slowly got to his feet. He was still a little weak, but determination filled him. He would get his angel back or die trying. Sailor Mars saw what he was doing and tried to stop him.

"You can't go back! You'll be killed!" she exclaimed. The others shared her protests. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus tried to hold him back, but the general shrugged them off.

"I'm not going to leave her there," he shot back.

"You're to weak. You might not be able to teleport back," stated Sailor Mercury.

"Please don't go. We couldn't stand it if we lost both of you," pleaded Sailor Moon.

Jedite looked at Tuxedo Mask, "Are you going to try and talk me out of it too?"

The masked hero stepped towards his close friend and put a hand on the general's shoulder. He briefly smiled and pulled him into a quick hug. Jedite looked surprised.

"Do what you have to, my friend." That was all he said. Jedite nodded and closed his eyes. A moment later, he was gone. All the others could do was wait, and pray.

Once again, Jedite found him self in the grand throne room. The chamber was in chaos; rocks were falling, the floor was shaking, and flames were burning. Smoke billowed in the air, causing Jedite to cough and his eyes to water. He desperately looked around for any sign of his love.

His attention was drawn to the middle of the room, where he saw Kissa and Kakra beating Sailor Midnight. His blood began to boil at the sight, but before he could rush over, the Scout pulled away from the aliens. The ground shook again and the twins stumbled into one of the many spatial rips that had opened around the chamber. He heard their screams, but didn't give them a second thought.

He saw his angel try to sit up and ran as fast as he could to her side. He dodged falling rocks, raging fires, and opening rips. He tried to call to the fallen Scout, but his shouts couldn't be heard over the commotion. His worry increased ten-fold when he saw her eyes roll back and her body fall limp as she surrendered the fight for consciousness. He was by her in a matter of seconds, but it felt like an eternity.

As all hell broke loose, Jedite knelt by his beloved and checked her pulse. His heart soared when he felt the weak beating of her heart and saw her chest rise in time with her shallow breathing. Suddenly, his gaze was drawn to the edge of the chamber. The room started to dissolve into black nothingness. Jedite realized that he only had moments before the dimension completely collapsed.

He had to try to teleport them both back to their dimension. He was weak; he hadn't fully recovered from the first two teleports, much less his latest one. He looked back down at his beloved and determination filled him. _I will make it._ He slowly stood, picking up Midnight's unmoving form and closed his eyes. Just as the two disappeared, the dimension collapsed in an explosion of light and sound. All that was left was an empty void.

Jedite had only been gone for a few minutes, but the Scouts feared the worst. They had seen how bad the dimension was and they knew it was only getting worse. They were very surprised when Jedite reappeared with Sailor Midnight in his arms. He was covered in dust and ash and was extremely pale. The Scout he held fared worse; she was also covered with dirt, and ugly bruises started to color her arms and legs. She was also bleeding from deep cut on her temple.

Before the exhausted general dropped the girl in his arms, Tuxedo Mask rushed over and took her into his own. Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter quickly grabbed Jedite as he went into a dead faint. The group exchanged looks and headed into the temple. They undid their transformations, and Amy check over their fallen comrades. She declared that Jedite would be fine, and that he just needed rest. She also said that Jennifer would be okay, but that she would be really sore for a few days. Amy and Serena cleaned up Jennifer's injuries and changed her into one of Raye's clean nightshirts. Lita and Mina set up two pallets, one for Jedite and one for Jennifer. After they were satisfied that the two were comfortable, they sat down, ordered pizza, and talked quietly. The group explained what happened to the felines, who didn't get any answers while they were waiting for Jedite, and waited for the others to wake up.

The first thing that Jedite was aware of was the spliting headache that was crashing through his brain. He distantly heard voices around him, but trying to listen to them just made his headache worse. He opened his eyes, only to quickly shut them again as the bright light seared his vision.

"He's waking up."

"Do you think he's really alright?"

"Shh! Don't talk so loud! You'll give him a headache!"

To late for that Jedite thought as he tried to open his eyes again. This time he could make out six blurry figures. His vision quickly cleared and was surprised to see Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, and Darien standing over him. The last thing he remembered was holding his angel in the middle of the collapsing dimension…._ Jennifer!!_

With the thought of his beloved he bolted up, only to instantly regret it as his head threatened to explode. The group around him started to push him back down, but he wouldn't have it. He looked pleadingly at Darien, who suddenly understood what Jedite wanted. Although Amy protested that he needed rest, Darien knew that Jedite wouldn't until he made sure Jennifer was all right.

"Jedite, if you promise that you'll take it easy, we'll let you see Jennifer," Darien told him, keeping his voice low. Jedite nodded, not trusting his voice to speak. Darien helped him up and led him over to another pallet close by. Sleeping peacefully in the middle of the makeshift bed lay Jennifer. Her wounds had been tended to and she had a large bandage over her right temple. She was a little pale and covered with bruises, but other than that, healthy. Jedite kneeled down next to her and took one of her hands in his. The others took this as a sign that he wanted to be alone with her and they quietly left the room, warning him to rest.

Jedite looked down at his angel and let out the breath he had been holding. She was all right. He brushed a stray lock of hair off her face and anger boiled inside him. He was angry with the twins for doing this to her, but he was even more upset with himself. He had let her get captured, twice. _What kind of boyfriend am I?_

As he continued to berate himself, Jennifer's eyes fluttered open. At first, everything was fuzzy, but her vision soon came into focus and she felt someone holding her hand. She twisted her head slightly and looked at her love, gently squeezing his hand. His head turned sharply and light blue his eyes met her sapphire ones. His face softened from the scowl that had formed into a small smile.

"Welcome back," he whispered, helping her to sit up. He propped up some pillows for her to lean against. He sat down beside her again and regained the hold he had on her hand.

"Wha.. what happened? I remember the fight, and Kissa and Kakra, and…" she shook her head, trying to clear her head and immediately regretting it. Pain flashed in her brain, making her whimper. Jedite gently took her in his arms and rested her head on his chest. He mummered soft words, easing the pain in Jennifer's head. Not wanting to leave the comfort of his embrace, the bruised girl wrapped her arms around her love and asked again,

"What happened? How'd I get back here?"

Jedite quickly told her about the portal closing, how he went in after her, and the twins' deaths. Jennifer listened quietly through his whole story, just glad that, for now, it was over.

"…and I picked you up and I guess teleported back here. I don't remember much after that," finished Jedite. He looked down and met the dark blue gaze of his love and smiled.

"Thank you, Jedite. You saved me. Twice, actually," she whispered. At her words, his ice blue eyes shifted from delighted to mournful, and he looked away, ashamed.

"Don't say that, Angel. I don't deserve your thanks. It was my fault you were even in danger. I should have been able to protect you, and I didn't. And I know words can't express the sorrow I feel. I'm sorry. I failed you." Jennifer looked at him in surprise. She had never once blamed him for any of this, and she couldn't believe that he even thought that he responsible for it. She reached up and touched his cheek and turned his head so she could look him in the eyes.

"Love, never blame yourself for this. It wasn't your fault. I just happen to have a very dangerous occupation." He smiled at this, but opened his mouth to argue. She put a finger on his lips to quiet his protests.

"I mean it. The only ones to blame are those evil twins, and they've gotten their punishments. Now, let me thank you." As she said this, she pulled his face closer to hers. He didn't complain, and closed his eyes, waiting for a kiss from his angel. Their lips were just about to touch, when the sliding door flew open. Six happy humans and two equally happy felines bounded in, breaking the romantic moment. Jedite sighed, and Jennifer giggled as the group gathered around, not realizing what they had messed up.

"Jennifer! We're so glad you're all right!" exclaimed Mina. The others nodded and voiced their agreements. The group started to talk and exchange stories about the past day. They told Jennifer what had happened in her absence and she told them what the twins had wanted with Earth and the rest of their galaxy. Suddenly, a thought came to Serena.

"What happened to Kissa and Kakra? They were still alive when we left that dimension."

"Yeah, what happened back there?" asked Luna.

"And will the loss of that other dimension affects ours in anyway?" questioned Amy. Jennifer and Jedite answered the questions about the twins, and Jennifer thought about the Amy's.

"It's shouldn't affect ours. They weren't worried about the collapse of our galaxy affecting their dimension, so we should worry about what theirs will do. As soon as I'm up to it, I'll go with Sailor Pluto and see if I can repair any of the spatial rips. Maybe even try to set up some kind of barrier to block people from other dimensions." The others agreed with her plan and continued to gossip.

About an hour later, Darien notice that Jennifer had drifted off to sleep and Jedite was just as tired, so he drove both of them to their apartment complex.

"Can you carry her," indicating Jennifer, "up?" Darien asked, as Jedite got out of his car.

"Yeah, I can. I'll see you tomorrow." Jedite waved as Darien drove off, and carried Jennifer to her apartment. He opened her front door (they had keys to each other's apartments) and laid her upon her bed. He pulled a blanket over her and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. Too tired to walk to his apartment, Jedite settled on one of Jennifer's couches and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Two weeks later, the group decided to go out. Jennifer's injuries had healed quickly and she went back to school after a few days of rest. She had visited Sailor Pluto at the Time Gate and with the Time guardian's help, Sailor Midnight sealed all of the spatial rips. Both guardians also created a barrier to prevent unwanted guests from coming into their dimension.

The teens went back to the same club where Jennifer had sung only a few weeks before everything had started. The group convinced Raye to perform and Raye in turn dragged all the girls onto the stage. The energetic group soon had the whole club singing and dancing to 60's rock 'n roll and 70's disco. After a few songs, Jennifer escaped the limelight and crept away from the loud crowd with her love.

The couple walked to a park a block away from the club. They followed a small footpath into the heart of the park, the whole time talking and laughing and just enjoying each other's company. They finally sat down on a bench that over looked a blue, peaceful lake. The full moon shone in the clear night sky and the young couple cuddled together on the bench. A small breeze rustled through the park, scattering cherry blossoms and causing Jennifer to snuggle closer to her prince.

"Jedite, I never got to properly thank you for rescuing me," Jennifer whispered.

"Angel, you know you don't have to thank me. I…" He was cut off when her soft lips pressed against his, silencing him. He closed his eyes and kissed back, and knew, no matter what the two of them faced, that he and his angel would be together for all time. Nothing would ever take her away from him again.


End file.
